


The Huntsman Was Once Little Too

by TailorNorata



Series: Little Red, The Huntsman and The Big Bad Wolf [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comfort Sex, Daddy Kink, Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Past Child Abuse, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Stiles and Peter are the Daddies, Threesome - M/M/M, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailorNorata/pseuds/TailorNorata
Summary: Stiles had woken up as well and was sharing a sad look with Peter.“Another nightmare.”They all had their demons, their own trauma to deal with, but Chris in particular revisited the early years of his life again and again in his dreams.





	The Huntsman Was Once Little Too

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fiffth fill for Teen Wolf Kink Bingo: Comfort Sex  
> I loved writing it, but it got a little out of hand and turned into Baby Boy!Chris Argent. I did not plan on that but it happened and I stand by it. Enjoy!

Peter woke up when he heard Chris’ heartbeat accelerate drastically and suddenly. His first instinct forced his claws and fangs out, in case they were being attack while sleeping. Even though he’d likely have heard intruders long before they could reach any of them.

 

When he saw Chris’ face twisted in despair and felt the cold sweat on his partner’s skin he knew it wasn’t a current threat but one that had come back from the past to torture one of his loved ones.

 

Stiles had woken up as well and was sharing a sad look with Peter.

“Another nightmare.”

 

They all had their demons, their own trauma to deal with, but Chris in particular revisited the early years of his life again and again in his dreams. The wounds of having been raised to be a cold blooded child soldier and assassin never truly healing, even if they lay dormant for a few months now and then.

 

All they could do when this happened was hold on to Chris so he didn’t hurt either of them by accident and then wake him up.

 

In teamwork that meant Peter took hold of Chris’ arms and held them with his werewolf strength while Stiles straddled him to keep him from thrashing with his legs.

 

Then both of them called Chris’ name. They did so with soft, warm voices, making sure there was no aggression or tension in their tones, coaxing Chris’ mind out of those horrible memories.

 

While his subconscious fought to keep Chris asleep the man’s limbs and entire body twitched and jolted and even buckled on occasion. 

 

Of course they’d have preferred not to restrain Chris in a state like this but the truth was, it was either this or Stiles or Chris would have to sleep alone so Chris did not accidentally seriously hurt Stiles.

 

And neither of them was willing to consider that alternative acceptable.

 

So by now they had some practice and were able to keep Chris from lashing out almost effortlessly.

 

After they called a few times finally the hunter’s eyes flew open.

Terror was written in the blue of his irises.

 

When he actually ‘saw’ Stiles and Peter surrounding him though the terror faded to make space for relief, love, appreciation and a hint of guilt.

 

“Sorry…” he forced out, throat rough and hoarse.

 

Peter shook his head and Stiles leaned down to pull Chris up into a slightly awkwardly positioned hug. “Don’t. We are glad we can be here for you when something like this happens.”

 

With a caring smile Peter added “Exactly. There is nothing to apologize for Chris.”

 

Chris sighed deeply but gave them a wary smile. “Thank you. I love both of you so much…”

 

He moved his arms out of Peter’s grip and pulled the werewolf in so they could have a group hug, despite the still slightly awkward position.

 

They hummed appreciatively for a moment but then Stiles wiggled a little. “Sorry, I need to adjust this or I might pull something…”

 

Both other men laughed a little and shifted as well until all three of them lay comfortably again.

 

Chris was in the middle and Stiles and Peter curled against him.

 

Stiles murmured his question against Chris’ collarbone. “Do you want to talk about your dream?”

 

Absentmindedly Chris brushed his hand through Stiles’ hair as he decided his answer. “I...at first it was about Kate again...how she used to echo all the things father would say...you know the story...I’m not good enough, not strong enough...not man enough...how I was a disgrace to the family, too soft...how nobody would ever respect me or...love me as more than a neutered pet...I dreamed about the showers again...the boiling hot water…”

 

All three of them automatically thought of the faint scars Chris had on his back from that experience.

 

They cuddled closer to him.

 

“I also dreamed about the times father would tase me for every time I lost against Kate in something...the nights I wasn’t allowed inside, I didn’t get any food...just the regular stuff…”

 

Peter framed Chris’ face with his hands and gave him a kiss on the forehead, the nose and then the lips.

 

“You are better than either of them ever were. You are stronger than they could have ever understood, you are also more man than your father ever was. If anyone is a disgrace it was them, being soft does not mean you are weak and demands more respect than cruelty and brutality could ever accomplish. And we both love you as the smart, loving, independent and very potent man you are.”

 

At his last words he showed a lewd grin and Chris could not help but give his lover a heated gaze back.

 

Stiles rubbed his cheek into the crook of Chris’ neck, giving him some serious stubble burn. “Yes to all of that. We love you. And if you need to be reminded how much we appreciate your potency and manliness we’re both always eager to remind you.”

 

Peter and Stiles shared a conspiracional look and Peter nodded. “Always.”

 

Chris groaned at his ridiculous partners. “Don’t tease me. I am well aware that kind of thinking is part of toxic masculinity and I don’t have to meet that sort of standard to be an actual man.”

 

Both Peter and Stiles stopped the playful cuddling.

 

“While I love seeing you outgrow the conservative concepts of what a man needs to be, we weren’t teasing you, Love.” Peter said serious.

 

Stiles became serious as well “Yes. We did mean it. Obviously you are right, you don’t have to fit that concept of manliness...I sure don’t often do...but we love you being our man, our...Dominant. As long as you want that position.”

 

Peter nodded his agreement before adding “Just as we love to take control of you in times when you don’t feel like acting out the Alpha Male stereotype.”

 

“Exactly.” Stiles added on “Labels are just something to have fun with Chris. Not to be shamed for or excluded by…”

  
  


He knew that, knew all of that.

 

But sometimes, especially after a dream like that he felt vulnerable and went easily into defense mode even in situation where he didn’t have to…

 

Chris loved how easily Stiles and Peter went about the dynamic shifts in their relationships. But for him, giving up control was hard. Of course, it was hard for all three of them, none of them had an easy time entrusting themselves to another person.

 

Chris though, he had difficulties to ask for someone to lead him, to take control, in particular because the idea of being controlled by someone had long been connected to his father. Only in Victoria he had found someone who he did not feel scared to submit to. And after she had died Peter had basically rescued him from crashing and burning.

 

And Stiles…

 

Stiles did rarely dominate just to dominate. He usually took control because he loved to have someone like Chris and Peter submit to him.

 

For Stiles it was not about having power over someone, it was about being respected and honored by someone.

 

And Chris loved giving Stiles that, loved how much Stiles could revel in Chris and Peter trusting him in such a way.

 

Even knowing all that though it was still a struggle each time, a fight with his inner sense of not being allowed to give them the burden of himself.

 

He swallowed hard. “I think right now I don’t need validation...I need…- I…”

 

Chris tried to say the words but they seemed to be too big and unwieldy for him to be able to force them out of his throat. Instead they were stuck there and kept him from breathing right.

 

On some level he knew, with the cold, calculating precision of the living weapon he was, he knew he was moments away from hyperventilating and going into a full on panic attack.

 

That only made it worse though because one part of him chided the other part for not being able to pull himself together.

 

He did feel like failure. He felt helpless and dumb and insignificant and out of place and too old, too big and too unlovable to be held and taken care of.

 

Luckily they knew what to do.

 

Peter and Stiles knew Chris had times when he felt unworthy of anything good.

 

It was a crime that he had been made to feel that way about himself and if Gerard was still alive Stiles and Peter would go hunt him down and make him pay.

 

They had actually both fantasized about it before together.

 

Both of them had been in total agreement to take their time and psychologically break that Monster in every way they could think of before making him wish he was dead and then making him work for his death till the last moment.

 

There was deep hatred within them for the man and what he had done to all of them and Beacon Hills but also particularly for what he had done to Chris. Those years and years of abuse.

 

Peter cooed warm and softly while sitting up, back leaned against the wall, pulling Chris in his lap sideways.

 

Yes Chris was the tallest of them but they both knew how to make Chris feel small and held and protected.

 

Stiles settled on Chris’ other side, wrapping his arms around the man and placing his chin on Chris’ shoulder.

 

Both of them spoke without break, a stream of soothing, loving words and sentences.

 

Peter gave his voice a comforting purr “Baby, Love...it’s okay, we are here. You can relax. I am here, Stiles is here. We can hold you, we won’t go anywhere and we won’t break.  You can try to fight this if you want but I will hold you for as long as necessary. We can talk or just cuddle…”

 

Stiles rubbed Chris’ back in soothing circles. “Or we can sing a little...I can sing that song you like to listen to...or I can make us something to eat and we can have a midnight snack in bed...or something else. We are here and we love you and you can ask us for anything. This is us, with us all your needs are valid. You couldn’t shock or even push us away if you tried.”

  
  


Chris felt himself calm down slowly.

 

That vicious voice was still there but it was being drowned out more and more by his partner’s loving words. He tried to believe Stiles’ words.

 

He knew they had done this before, it was ridiculous to be so anxious about it. But every time when he needed this - which was so rarely - he felt like demanding too much, like one of these times Stiles and Peter would decide not to put up with him anymore.

 

But they always did. He knew, from extensive conversation with both of them they didn’t just not mind, they actually enjoyed it. And he started to remember that and started to believe it a little bit more with every second they held him, curled up and engulfed in their warmth and voices and smell.

 

“Could...I be the little one?”

 

He made it! He asked!

 

His heart was beating so fast, he was terrified.

 

And then when Stiles said “Of course Baby.” and Peter added “Always Beautiful. You will always be our Babyboy if you want to be.” he suddenly lost the nervousness and just cried.

 

“Thank you!” he said and both pulled him closer while reassuring him his request was perfectly fine.

 

Kisses were pressed to his forehead, his cheeks, his eyelids.

 

He was manhandled by Peter to sit in his lap but face Stiles.

 

Stiles was on his knees, which made him taller than Chris was in his position, sitting in Peter’s lap.

 

Chris took in a shuddering breath as Stiles grabbed his chin and tilted it up so he had to look in those warm, caring eyes with that hint of a serious and stern streak.

 

When Stiles and Peter got serious it was so easy to forget physical size, to forget age and experience. It was easy to let himself fall into the mindset he needed so desperately right now. The difficult part was asking, the rest was almost instinctual.

 

Stiles smiled generously and when he spoke his voice had dropped deeper. “Tonight is all for you Sweetheart. So tell me what you want. Do you just want to cuddle and talk? Maybe kiss? Or do you want your Daddies to fill you up?”

 

Chris shuddered at the sound of Stiles’ voice smoothly caressing his ears with all those words and nodded, as much as Stiles’ grip allowed it. “Yes, please I want to feel you inside me.”

 

Stiles’ smile got wider. “Such a beautiful boy we have. Daddy can’t wait to be inside you Baby.”

 

Peter hummed in agreement and tweaked Chris’ nipples while biting his earlobe and then murmuring right into his ear. “I’m looking forward to seeing you spread on his cock Babyboy. You look so good when you ride your Daddy’s cock.”

 

Chris whined and reached behind him to grab Peter’s thigh. “I want to- I need to feel both of you.”

 

Peter chuckled deep in his throat. “As you wish Sweetheart. But first we need to prepare your properly. Can’t have our beautiful boy get hurt.”

 

He nibbled on a tendon in Chris’ neck and Stiles had taken the hint and got hold of their lube.

 

The bottle was more than half empty, they should really buy a new one pretty soon.

 

“Spread your legs Sweetness so your Daddies can make sure nothing hurts when we fuck you.” Peter murmured and gently reinforced his words by taking hold of Chris’ thighs and spreading them.

 

Chris eagerly went with the motion and sank a little further down in Peter’s lap, looking up at both of them.

 

Stiles leaned forward, placed the lube between Chris’ legs and reached out his hand to rub their Babyboy’s bearded cheek and give him a teasing kiss on the nose. “You are being so good for us baby.”

  
  


Chris felt held and secure and loved and he wanted nothing more than to be with both of them, both of the men who made him feel that way. It had been strange at first to identify so much with the needs and desires of the Baby Boy/Daddy Dom dynamic, but after all this time he understood it was a way for him to get things, feelings, the kind of caring and almost parental affection his inner child was craving so badly. He had also come to terms with the fact he might have those needs since he was a child but he wasn’t a child and not in a child’s mind, which meant the needs and desires had grown up with him. Which was why he still seeked the sexual component of this sometimes - not always, but definitely today.

 

He wanted Peter and Stiles to mark him as theirs and he knew they would.

 

Stiles took his time opening Chris up, making sure he was thorough. Peter teased Chris a little here and there, playing with his nipples, biting his ear and sucking hickeys into his neck, but it was all lovingly and sweet.

 

They both made sure Chris felt and understood how precious he was to them, their precious, beautiful boy.

 

When Stiles pulled out his four fingers they were slick and Chris was hard and leaking, panting and asking for them to take him.

 

Stiles raised one brow and Peter gestured for him to go first so Stiles nodded and leaned in to give Chris the first truly filthy and demanding kiss of the night. Pulling back he grinned at him. “You’ve been a very very good boy for us baby. So I am going to fuck you now. And I want to hear all your moans and screams and sighs okay baby? Will you promise me; no holding back?”

 

Chris looked at Stiles and nodded “No holding back” he said, voice soft and compliant “Promise.”

 

Stiles grinned at Chris and then over his shoulder at Peter. “Don’t we have the best boy in the world Peter?”

 

Peter nodded and nuzzled Chris’ neck “Indeed, the most magnificent.”

 

And Stiles aligned himself with Chris’ entrance and pushed in.

 

Chris gave out a soft moan and then a sigh, used to the stretch but still appreciative of the sensation.

 

Stiles leaned forward and gave his forehead a gentle kiss before almost whispering “Such a good boy.”

 

Then he started rolling his hips and it didn’t take long until Chris was reduced to a bundle of almost senseless babbling pleas for Stiles to continue while Peter was fisting his cock and both men were continuously spilling soft, loving and sometimes very filthy praises for their boy.

 

When Stiles was approaching his climax he pulled Chris into a more lying position.

This way his head was on Peter’s stomach, his wrists were held down by Peter’s hands but Stiles had a firm grip on his thighs and was snapping his hips forward almost harshly while keeping eye contact with Chris.

 

He came with a grunt, pushing into Chris a last time before letting himself collapse between Chris’ legs, plastering soft kisses all over his neck and cheeks and face. “This felt so good baby, being inside you, making you mine like this felt so perfect. Do you feel how much I love you baby, how much I always want to be with you?”

 

Chris nodded while breathing heavily “Yes Daddy…” he whispered, still careful to say the word out loud but feeling less self-conscious about it as Stiles looked at him with the happiest smile.

 

“Do you want your other Daddy to show you how much he wants to be with you as well babyboy?”

 

He nodded again and managed to say “yes please”.

  
  


The change in position was easily made, Peter manhandling him while Stiles helped with the coordination. Eventually Chris was straddling Peter who was still sitting, back leaned against the head of their bed. Stiles was flush against Chris’ back, hands on his hips to help him move.

 

Peter looked at Chris with hunger and let his hands roam their lover’s torso.

“Look at you baby with those flushed cheeks and perky nipples, I could eat you right up.”

 

Stiles hummed in agreement “Yes, positively delicious our boy. Come on baby, let’s give your Daddy a taste of your sweetness.”

 

Chris nodded and together they slowly lowered Chris onto Peter’s cock.

 

With closed eyes and slightly open hanging mouth Chris took all of it in and smiled almost serenely as Peter fully filled him up.

 

Peter meanwhile cupped Chris’ face with both his hands and spoke with his voice rough and hungry and full of dark desire. “Baby it feels so good to be inside you like this, you feel so so good wrapped around my cock. You wanna try and move for Daddy?”

 

Chris just nodded, braced his hands on Peter’s shoulders to have leverage and started moving up and down on his length, Stiles’ hands on his hip guiding him so he wouldn’t loose rhythm and once again praising him through all of it.

  
  


They moved, together, driving Peter and Chris closer to orgasm with every up and forward and down and back. 

 

Stiles made sure Chris felt held and supported through all of it, Peter was the one mostly praising while also additionally pumping Chris’ erection.

 

It was heady for all of them and almost too quickly Chris spilled between them.

 

After that Peter ordered him to hold onto his shoulders, took hold of his thighs again and started fucking up into him faster, while groaning, almost growling how perfect Chris was like this.

 

He came, letting Chris drop onto him and pulling him in a tight embrace, face pressed against his neck.

 

“I love you so much Baby. I want to be inside you like this all the time Baby. We are the luckiest Daddies to have you baby.”

 

Stiles hummed in agreement and gently rubbed up and down Chris’ back.

  
  
  


Eventually they shifted positions to be more comfortable and came to rest with Chris between them, both of them having their arms wrapped possessively and protectively around him.

 

They were vaguely aware they were sweaty and there was come somewhere and it’d be gross and sticky when they woke up, but right now Chris was almost asleep and they were both too and really all that was now their future selves’ problems.

 

~*~

 

As predicted waking up wasn’t great, but they just made use of the fact they had a ridiculously big shower - for exactly these kinds of occasions - and then Stiles changed the sheets and bedding while Peter made breakfast with some help from Chris.

 

At breakfast they all were comfortably silent until Stiles tried to steal a strawberry from Chris’ plate.

 

They looked at each other for a moment, assessing the situation.

 

Then Stiles pouted and Chris raised his eyebrows. “You couldn’t ask, could you now Baby?”

 

Stiles pouted some more, a clearly mischievous glint in his eyes. “I’m sorry Daddy.”

 

Chris huffed, took the strawberry and purposefully ate it. “You can have the second one if you can convince me you really want it.”

 

And with that Stiles was sliding down to his knees while Chris and Peter both smiled in amusement.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for readig! I hope you enjoyed this particular story :3  
> If you feel like it leave me a comment, I'm into that :D


End file.
